


My Son, The Bean

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, caring for plants is just like caring for a child what, loose definition of "papa"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Day 4: Dad!CorCor has been recruited to take care of a bean.





	My Son, The Bean

“What is this?”

Iris looks over the hardwood table, her chubby hands gripping the edge as she tries to pull herself up to see the small brown ceramic cup. She stands on the tips of her toes for a few seconds before dropping back onto the flats of her feet.

“It’s a sprout!” She claims, excited over the little green bud poking through the soft moist dirt.

“Hm... and you’re giving it to me?”

Iris’s face lights up with a toothy (she lost her two front teeth just last week, so as toothy as her mouth could get) grin, “Uh huh!”

Cor looks down at the little sprout, “well thank you.”

“My teacher said to make sure it gets enough sunlight and enough water.” She turns to Cor with a serious look on her face and adds,”I trust you with his life.”

“Him?”

“His name is Marshall. Like you, only a plant.”

Cor nods and resolves to take this little plant under his care.

–-

“You know she demands that you take pictures daily of it for her,” Clarus says as he looks at the little pot on Cor’s desk. 

“I can do that.”

Clarus laughs, “She’s really excited about this bean, Cor. I’m counting on you. Don’t let her down.”

“I’d hate to let someone like Iris down. She’d hate me for the rest of her life if I let Marshall die.”

“Marshall?”

Cor could see Clarus try to hold in his laughter. He merely shrugs, pulling out his phone and clicking a picture of both Clarus and the plant together. Clarus poses with a wink and a thumbs up as the click from Cor’s phone goes off. He types in the number and sends the picture to Clarus. 

“She named the plant after me. Make sure she sees that picture by the way,” Cor says as he puts on his coat, ready to follow the older man out of his office for dinner.

Clarus grins, throwing an arm around Cor’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dream of keeping this from her. Now where did you want to go for dinner and drinks tonight?”

–-

“Sir?”

Cor looks up from his paperwork an sees Monica standing before him, a wry smile on her face.

“Yes?”

“You know you have a plant on your desk?”

“Yes.”

“Would this have something to do with young Miss Amicitia’s plant project?”

“Probably,” Cor says while glancing at the plant in question. He stares at it a moment before setting the paperwork in hand down on his desk. “That does remind me though I have to water it. Thank you, Monica.”

Monica smiles, “Of course, sir.”

–-

By the time Cor notices the leaves sprouting, it’s been over ten days of caring for the plant’s growth. He snaps a picture and sends it to Clarus to pass on to his daughter. 

He doesn’t have time to do more than snap the picture. He makes sure it’s well watered and leaves the office.

He’s needed on the front and isn’t sure if and when he’ll be back to look after the plant again.

–-

The first thing Cor sees when he wakes up is Regis staring down at him. He nearly jumps out of bed, not expecting the King to be in the room with him. He glances behind Regis’s seat to see Clarus standing off to the side. He nods at Cor, his face a blank slate; the look of a man on duty. 

His attention moves back to Regis. The smile that stretches across his face is one of relief. 

Cor closes his eyes and remembers a bright light, extreme heat and the screams of his men as the fell around him. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the the last. He takes a feel breath and opens his eyes.

“Sorry, your majesty.”

It’s not enough and he knows this, but he needs to say it. 

“Cor, there is nothing to be sorry about.”

“But-”

“ _Cor_ , trust me when I say we were going in with bad odds. The council knew this and will need to take accountability for it. What I want to know is how you are feeling right now.”

He didn’t want to argue, not with Regis, and not when his body had aches and pains he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Awful,” Cor says curtly. He could say more, but he was tired and didn’t want his emotions and whatever drugs they put him on, to muddle up his speech. 

Regis leans forward and stands up slowly, wincing at the result of his aches and pains of his movement. He pats Cor’s arm in encouragement and says, “I’ll be looking forward to your speedy recovery, Cor. I can’t be expected to only talk to Clarus for these few days.”

Cor glances at Clarus to see the man frowning, his cheeks flushing red. It was a sight he hadn’t seen in years. When he feels the laughter bubble up from his stomach, there’s a deep ache that follows it. He gasps out, “Please don’t make me laugh, sir. I’ll be up before you know it.”

“Of course,” Regis says with a grin as he turns to make his way out of the room. 

Clarus steps forward, around his liege to place something on the nightstand next to Cor’s bed. 

“Iris asked me to look after it for you. I did the best I could with the time I had, but I’m sure it’s happy you’re back.”

Clarus runs his hand through Cor’s hair playfully before turning and following Regis out of the room. Cor rolls his eyes, smiling at the bean plant sitting on the nightstand. He was happy to see that the plant grew just a little bit more than when he had last seen it.

“Well, it’s just you and me for now, Marshall.”

–-

“Let me see him!”

Iris’s enthusiastic voice calls from down the hall. Cor could hear her shoes tapping as she ran over the tile flooring towards his office.

“Sorry, Sir, she demanded that ” Gladiolus says as he holds the door open sending the Marshall an apologetic smile his way.

Cor stands from behind his desk, watching as Iris comes barrelling into his office. Her flushed face was awash in excitement. She stops at the other end of his desk and points at him, taking a deep breath before she demands, “Cor! Let me see him!”

“Him?” Cor smiles down at the young girl whose voice probably alerted most of this Citadel’s wing of her presence. 

Iris crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her lip out in a pout. 

“Marshall! Where is he?”

“Iris, he’s right over there. Calm down.”

Iris turns to where Gladio is pointing to. There on a small oak table, in a slightly larger pot was a grown green bean plant. Iris gasps and rushes over to take a close look at the plant.

In the short time he’s had the plant, Cor has been able to see it go from seedling to full grown plant. He was happy to come into his office early that morning to see that the little thing had started to sprout a small pod in between the large leaves. It looked good and, thankfully, healthy.

Iris turns to him with such a bright smile on her face that he can’t help but smile back in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! Hopefully someone will enjoy my doodles and goofy story. :D


End file.
